Aaron Taliki
Chapter one : The mission of fortune Aaron Taliki was born 38 B.B.Y (battle before yavin) He was born on the world of Tatooine and lived there until he was picked for a top secret mission to the world of Zeno. The mission took 3 planetary rotations and he escaped the planet with the criminal mastermind Akbaar Tanzinoule' and brought him to trial on coruscant. In his report of the mission he mentioned a secret orginization called the Randotion Alliance" said to have secret bases all through out the forest world of Falucia.The group had hidden theirselves as death watch members and the jedi councel appointed him as the leader of a mission to infiltrate the group. The mission was infiltrate the group and descover the plans they had in store for the senate.He found out the group was using spies in the senate to gain access to the funds of the entire republic. While undercover he managed to gain the trust of the boss and he then took out the entire group with his small squad of soldiers by planting bombs on the ships an took out the defense systems long enough for them to escape and come back with a entire fleet of ships to destroy the engines and arrest the leaders and while he destracted their boss a woman named Oola Clawsteeler.She was trialed and sentanced to life in a maximum security prison in the austin cluster. He was rewarded a great amount of republic credits worth 794.57 billion for his missions for the republic. But he felt he could do much more and descovered a secret within himself and learned his true perpose when talking to jedi master Yoda one day. Chapter Two : The jedi trials After his dangerous mission to capture Oola Aaron was sommoned by master yoda the oldest jedi master alive and yoda explained Aaron was to become a jedi night.Unable to understand yoda told him he was to play a important role in the battle against the Cis and a upcoming foe that still remained in the shadows. The trials took only a few hours to complete he had completed it in a record time fester than obi wan kanobi and mace windu. He faced many challenges like facing his inner darkside. Then he destroyed his darkside self but had felt it wasn' t gone forever. After the trials Aaron had been appointed to work in the republic library in sector G74B05 and took care of holocrons. In his spare time he would read the data collected by other jedi masters who took the jedi trials and had died in battles against the sith. He then noticed while working in the temple a stange person was walking around he walked up to them and notice it was a Twi'lek jedi who was said to died in a fight with bounty hunters on the astroid medical base Polis Massa. Then when he asked for their clearance code it was in correct and that was when he saw it was a changling who then shot tried to assassinate him but he had arrested him. After he arrested the assassin he worked on making a system for the temple that would show anyone who was in desgiuse to reveal their true form. After presenting the invention to the jedi councel he was then given the chance to have his invention used in the temple restricted sections. The device would electicute anyone who tried to take anything that was prohibbated. Chapter Three : falucia heart of darkness After working at the temple for a few months Aaron was sent on a campaign to Falucia.Upon the arrival on Falucia Aaron had already found the clone army he was to command was already in locked battle with the droid army. As the genral left the cruiser in a laat gunship a rocket hit his ship and he was forced to leap out at the last minute with his squad of soldiors and take the alpha command post. As he and his clone troopers fought to upkeep the command post the droids began to strike from above. He knew that the droids would not quit untill they took the base so he ordered all personel to evacuate the base through the pipe lines to the river. Engineers took the data into several droids and evacuated.To throw off the droids from decovering the secret path he set charges all over the base and pipe lines. As he put charges on the edge of the ammo room to destroy the tanks he felt a heavy footstep come near him. He turned around to find it was a albino rancor they caught the other day it seems the rancor got out when the guards left to protect the engineers.In a matter of minutes he killed to rancor and escaped as soon as the droid army filled the base. As the base was getting flooded by droids he met with his army and detonated the charges. Category:Jedi Master Category:General Category:Saber Master Category:Scientist Category:Spy Category:Humans